Over the Hill
by wisegirlweasley
Summary: This occurs after the "Last Olympian." There is some Percabeth, but mostly two teenagers having fun. Percy takes on a minotaur again, too. PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS AND IT'S CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE! ! Need I repeat? No. I changed my pen name... :
1. The Minotaur

Boy, I was glad that I got into the school in New York. That way, I could be close to Percy. As much as he tried to hide it, I know that he was glad I was there too. Sure, my studies were great, but seeing Percy everyday was defiantly the best part. Every day that we were together, our friendship grew.

"Percy!" I yelled.

I was waiting for him in his apartment.

"Are you ready to go yet?"

"Almost." He yelled back.

We were getting ready to go to camp. Since he was the only on with a car, we had to go together (which wasn't so bad), but it took him FOREVER to pack. He came down looking very strained, but cute as ever. We loaded all of our stuff in the car, and got in. We had made it to half-blood hill, and were getting out when we heard a scream. Percy dropped his bags and ran towards the scream. I dropped mine, and flowed after him. As we rounded the bend, we saw a young kid running up the steep hill, with Grover behind him. All of a sudden, a Minotaur came into view. I guess Percy knew exactly what the poor kid was going through, because he sprinted up to the hill towards the Minotaur. I ran to the kid and Grover. Grover looked like he was about to faint, he was so scared. I jumped between them and the Minotaur with my knife ready.

"Go!" I yelled.

The kid just kind of stood there staring at me, so I gave him a little push. Then, I stepped forward to help Percy. Since we knew each other's attacks, I had no fear running behind the ugly bull to distract him. I knew that Percy would be right behind me, and the monster would disintegrate in a number of seconds. Luckily, it did. When it did though, I saw a terrible sight. Percy was lying on the ground, bloody, and not moving. I ran over to him.

"Percy, Percy." I whispered.

"Annabeth…" He groaned.

"It will be okay. I'll help you to camp." I said.

I checked his arms and legs to make sure there were no broken bones. When I found out that there wasn't, I started to half-carry, half-drag him up the hill. When I finally made it to the top, I only saw a few campers.

"Selina, Beckondorf!" I yelled.

Beckondorf came running.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Percy." I said breathlessly.

It was all I could stutter out. I had just carried a teenage, almost 20 year old guy. It was not something that you do every day.

"Oh." He said.

He saw what I needed, and took Percy from me. He ran to the big house with me trailing behind him. Chiron stopped when he saw us.

"Percy fought a Minotaur, and now, and now he's hurt." I stuttered.

"Yes child. I see. The young half-blood made it into camp with Grover, so Percy's fight was not for nothing." He replied.

"Now go to your cabin. I assure you that Percy will see you at breakfast tomorrow morning."

I saw that I had no choice. I walked to my cabin, and got into my bunk, even though it was still 5:00. One of my younger sisters came over to talk to me, but my oldest brother stopped her. I was glad that he had stopped her. I was in no mood to talk. If your boyfriend had done something heroic, was injured, and could barely say your name, would you want to talk? I didn't think so. I fell asleep quickly, only to be bothered by dreams.

In my dreams, I was running up a never-ending hill. After hours of never-ending running, I finally came to a clearing. In the clearing, I saw a pond. In the pond, I saw a reflection of all of the Gods. They didn't look happy. Zeus pulled out a lightning bolt, and… I woke up in cold sweat. To my horror, I found that the sun was up, and all of the campers had left the cabin. I threw on some jeans and my camp T-shirt, and then sprinted out of the cabin.

I slid onto my bench in the Athena table, just as the food popped up. We went up the burning fire to give our sacrifices, and then came back to our table. As I sat down, my older sister squeezed my hand and pointed to the Poseidon table. There, I saw Percy inhaling his sausage biscuit. He looked my way, stopped for a moment, and flashed me his signature smile. I couldn't help but smile back. Then, he went back to eating, and finished off the biscuit in a number of seconds.

After breakfast was over, I was in a much better mood. I went to archery class, scaled the rock climbing wall, and then, went to my favorite class-arts and crafts. I created a nice bust of Athena. I figured she would be proud. I took it to the camp fire, and set it on the coals. I said a prayer, and the bust evaporated in smoke. Some thunder rolled in the distance, so I figured that I had done well. Finally, I went to my last class of the morning- sword fighting.

When I came in, Percy was already there, fighting a dummy made of straw. He easily whipped it into shreds.

"Percy." I called.

"Annabeth!" He yelled back.

He ran over to give me a hug.

"I'm glad you are okay, Seaweed Brain." I whispered.

"Me too, Wise Girl." He said.

I smirked. "Ready to get your butt kicked?" I asked.

"In your dreams." He said.

The rest of the morning, we slashed, ducked, rolled, and kicked. We were so evenly matched, that nothing happened for a while. Then, I thought of a plan. I got myself over-powered, and was on the ground with a sword pointed at my throat in no time at all.

"Okay, you win." I said.

He laughed, dropped the sword, and helped me up.

Then, with a move worthy of a daughter of Athena, I took my knife, kicked him behind the knees, and had him on the ground with a knife pointed toward _his_ throat.

"Ah, you got me." He said.

I took his hand and pulled him up.

"Come on, let's go to lunch Seaweed Brain." I said.


	2. The Potion of the Underworld

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or anything in it. Rick Riordan does.**

**Please Review! I love to hear from you guys!**

A few days after Percy had been attacked by the Minotaur, we were walking by the lake. All of a sudden, an idea struck me.

"Percy," I said. "How did that Minotaur get to you? You're invincible!"

"I was thinking about that too." He said. "I saw him pull something out, but I was fighting too hard to care. Then, I felt a drop of water on my hand. Maybe it was a potion of some sort."

I can't stand not knowing things.

"I've got to go back to my cabin to research it. It's got to be one of the oldest concoctions in the underworld." I said.

I gave him a quick kiss, and ran down to my cabin. When I got there, I immediately went to the library we have. I found the underworld section, and wiped off all of the dusty covers. The books looked like they hadn't been used in a very long time. It took me a few minutes to find a book on potions with my dyslexia, and even longer to find the right section.

A few hours later, I immerged, looking much frazzled. After hours of research, five books, and countless articles, I had found what I was looking for. I went out of my cabin in search of Percy, but as I did, the dinner bell rang. I ran to the mess hall, and sat with my cabin. I was tempted to go sit with Percy as I had done many years ago, but with Mr. D. sitting right there. I doubted I could pull it off.

After sacrificing some of the food to the gods, I sat down to eat a REALLY good meal. It was fried chicken and mashed potatoes. My favorite! I was enjoying my food so much, that I didn't see Chiron looking over the camp with that mysterious glint in his eyes. I'm glad I didn't, because I hate it when he does that. He knows something I don't, and that bothers me!

After everyone finished dinner, Chiron stood up, and banged his glass with his spoon.

"Your attention please." He said.

After everyone had quieted down, he continued.

"Tonight, I have decided for us to play capture the flag. No training, no preparation, just playing."

A cheer rose from the crowd. Then, he read off the people on each team.

"On the red team, there will be…" He read off some kids from the Demeter, Ares, Hermes, Apollo, Hades, and some minor god's cabins.

Good! That left me and Percy together!

"On the blue team, there will be…" This time, he read off the kids from the Athena, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Poseidon, and Zeus' cabin.

Even better! Thiala would be on our team too!

She and Percy exchanged a glance as if warning the other that if they messed up, someone was going to die.

"Come on, you guys." I said as I lugged them off to get their armor.

Once we were in the neck of the forest, Chiron stopped everyone.

"Oh, I forgot to mention something." He said. "I have unleashed a few monsters into the forest as a little extra challenge."

Everyone groaned.

"Now, on your mark, get set, GO!" He yelled.

We all ran.

In the short time that it took everyone to get their armor on, I had devised a plan. I had quickly told everyone, and hoped that it worked. Some of my brothers and sisters would pretend to sneak around from three different directions. Hopefully, some of the other team would take the bait, and go get them. A little while later, Percy and a couple of Hephaestus kids would come and make sure that they weren't getting ground into pulp. In the mean time, Thiala and I would go get the flag while the others made more distractions and guarded OUR flag.

Everything went well. Everyone remembered their part and did what they were supposed to.

All of a sudden, I heard a cry of terror from Thiala. She never, EVER screamed, so I knew something was up. I ran towards the direction of the scream. Clearly Percy and I had the same idea, because I almost ran into him. Together, we sprinted to Zeus' fist. There, we found Thiala, bound and gagged against the rock. There was a figure next to her, clearly in pain, with some arrows through both of his arms. I couldn't see who it was.

We ran to her, and I quickly cut her ropes while Percy went to the unknown person. In a matter of seconds, he had him pinned to the side of the rock, with a sword against his throat. As Thiala and I looked on, we saw someone who we didn't know. He looked strangely like, well, like Luke. Thiala knew who it was immedaitly.

"Connor Stoll!" She cried. "You little… go to Tarturus!"

She couldn't come up with a name bad enough to explain how she was feeling, I guess.

"Really, Connor, really?" I asked.

"Dude, seriously?" Percy put in.

I guess we all had something to say.

"Sorry Thiala. If it makes you feel any better, you have a wicked shot with that bow."

Thiala smirked.

"Yep." She said.

Percy and I helped Connor to the big house, while Thiala returned to her job. I REALLY wanted to win this, and it was up to her to get the flag.

It's a good thing that Percy was helping me, because even with Connor on his feet, he was still pretty heavy.

"I never told you what I found out." I said.

"About what?" Percy said.

"The potion, Seaweed Brain." I said.

Boy, he can be SO clueless sometimes.

"I found out that it was the… well, I can't pronounce it's name, but it is the oldest, darkest potion in all of the underworld. It must have been intended for someone else, since it has been years since the battle."

He nodded.

Then he said, "Well, then who was it for?"

"I have no idea." I said.

"Well, I guess we will have to…"

He was interrupted by the screams of campers. I guess the game was over. We quickened up our steps, and made it to the Big House, dropped Connor off at the camp hospital, and ran to the forest. As it turns out, our team had won! That was good for us this time, but next time, the Ares cabin would be out for blood.

We joined in the cheering, and made our way back to the cabins for the night. Percy and I walked hand in hand to the cabins.

Before we left, I gave him a hug and said, "Goodnight Seaweed Brian."

"Goodnight Wise Girl." He whispered, and we each went off to our separate cabins.

**Please review! I know this one was not as good as the first, but please review! Thank you so much.**

**~annabethrocks**


End file.
